Felicity Swann
by Hott4Jack
Summary: Felicity Swann doesn't exactly fit in to the 18th century society. All she has to get through the rough times are her sister and friend Will. Will Will become more than a friend? This follows the movie, but with Felicity, the story will be different. R&R!
1. Pirates!

Hey everyone! I'm back. To my small number of faithful reviewers: hello! To the rest of you: Bleh! Just kiddin. Anyhoodles, I had some ideas for a POTC fanfic, so I decided to try and put them on paper and create a story.  
  
Ok, some background info: it starts off right before the pirates attack, but everything that happened in the movie before that happened in my story I guess. Felicity Swann is Elizabeth's sister, two years younger. The story sort of follows the movie, but with Felicity it should change a lot. Ok! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Felicity and the shirt on my back.  
  
(A/N: I know this paragraph is really long, but it's describing Felicity. There shouldn't be any more of these biggies. Bear with me. It will get better after this part, I swear!)  
  
Felicity Swann brushed her dark brown, curly hair out of her face as she waded into the cool ocean. It was a blistering hot day in Port Royal, and the refreshing water felt good on her tired feet. She made sure not to expose her ankles too much, even though she wished she could rip off her dress and dive into the depths of the sea. You see, it was "not proper" for a lady to reveal her ankles, or so her father kept telling her. Her father- she loved him and hated him at the same time. He held her back from the life she wanted. She longed to get away from the rules; she was sick and tired of being polite. Felicity just wanted to be herself. On the outside she may look like the governor's daughter, but on the inside she was a free spirit locked up in a society where your occupation determined how well you were treated. It wasn't fair. Felicity didn't understand it. Being the governor's daughter, she was a respectable, polite, lady, and hated every minute of it.  
  
She was known to bend as many rules as possible without getting into serious trouble with her father. She wore her hair down when he wasn't around, and when her servants helped her dress, she simply said, "Don't even think about making me wear a corset today." The servants didn't dare protest, but when her father overheard her one day, he gave her the loooooooongest lecture. Plus he made her wear the corset. If it was one thing she hated, it was corsets. They confine your breathing and mush your organs together so much it feels like you don't have any. Today, Felicity felt good- her shoes were off, her hair was down, she wasn't wearing a corset, and best of all, she was away from her father. That's why she came to the beach whenever she could, to escape the life of a governor's daughter.  
  
(A/N: now the story shall begin! Thanks for putting up with my long paragraphs; I just had so much to say about Felicity!)  
  
"This life is bloody awful, but I have to make the best of it," said Felicity to no one but the ocean, "At least I have Elizabeth and Will. I don't know how I would make it without them." The sky was getting dark, and the streets of Port Royal were the last place Felicity wanted to be alone at night. She grabbed her shoes and headed back to the manor, preparing herself for another lecture from her father. Later that night....  
  
Felicity awoke to the sound of explosions and screams in the town that once lay quiet below her. She bolted upright in her bed, and then scrambled to the window. She stared open-mouthed at the horrific scene taking place before her very eyes.  
  
"Pirates..." she breathed.  
  
Shaken and petrified, she ran out of her room, racking her brain for what to do next. Everything that followed seemed to happen in slow motion. A cannonball shot through a pillar in the hall, charging through a pirate on its way out. Elizabeth seized this moment of distraction and ran past the pirates that were chasing her, barely clearing the chandelier, which shattered into millions of pieces on the floor.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Felicity called out, but Elizabeth didn't hear her.  
  
The manor was swarming with pirates. Thank goodness they didn't notice Felicity, who was stepped back into the doorway of her room.  
  
"How am I going to get out of here?" Felicity asked herself, "And where am I going to go?"  
  
Felicity didn't have time to stop and ponder these thoughts. Pirates were coming towards her. She slammed the door and locked it just in time. Without thinking, she opened her window, climbed down the trellis and jumped into a large bush – a rose bush.  
  
"Ouch! Bloody Hell! Why a rose bush! Why?" whispered Felicity angrily.  
  
She managed to escape from the painful thorns, but her dress was in shreds. Her hands, forearms, and ankles stung from the scratches, but she was snapped back to reality when she remembered why she had to escape through her window.  
  
"The fort! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Now all I need to do is get there," said Felicity wearily.  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to go through the details of how she gets to the fort, but she gets there safely. This part isn't significant; the plot unfolds in the morning.)  
  
Felicity immediately started looking for Elizabeth, but saw no sign of her. After asking everyone in sight if they had seen her, she gave up, crawled into a corner, and tried to sleep. She decided to stop worrying about Elizabeth; she'd have a clear head in the morning.  
  
"Yes, first thing in the morning," yawned Felicity, "and I'll..."  
  
She fell asleep before finishing her thoughts.  
  
Well? How'd you like it so far? More romance and dialogue to come. In longer chapters. The first chapter is always rough- a lot of explaining and such. R&R! 


	2. Outspoken and Outraged

Thanks for the review! It makes me feel special! (. Hopefully this chapter will be better because there will be more stuff happening. More regulars will be introduced, including my fav, Will Turner! Yay! Ok, on with the story.  
  
Felicity woke up in a corner of the fort, her neck kinked and her back sore.  
  
"What a night," she said with a sigh. 'I wonder if Father saw me here. I don't think he'd care, though.' (A/N: the '' are thoughts.)  
  
A million thoughts raced through her mind, the most important being the safety of Will and Elizabeth. She stood up and dusted herself off. She left the fort and went to look for her father and Elizabeth. Felicity found the streets in much disarray; barely anything was left of the town. People were clearing out dead bodies from the streets in wheel barrows, repairing their shops and trying to get back to their normal routine.  
  
"Those pirates sure did a good job of destroying this place," muttered Felicity.  
  
She walked a little bit further, keeping an eye out for Elizabeth.  
  
"Will!" she shrieked.  
  
And there he was, lying on the ground, motionless. Felicity ran over to him, panicking.  
  
"Will! WILL! Wake up!" shouted Felicity. 'Please don't be dead. I don't know what I would do without you.'  
  
Felicity shook his shoulders as her heart rate quickened and her face began to lose color. Will opened his eyes, slowly sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Felicity!" said Will, surprised, putting his fingers over her mouth, "Your yelling in my ear does not help the monstrous headache I have."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were dead!"  
  
"And yelling my name will bring me back to life?" teased Will, a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Will Turner," said Felicity, as she stood up. "Do you know what happened to Elizabeth? I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
Will's face turned grim as they started walking along the road.  
  
"They took her. The pirates," he said scornfully.  
  
"What!? Why?!"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. Your father is probably doing everything he can to find her."  
  
"He better be searching every ship in the Caribbean and questioning every pirate in the jail!" Felicity exclaimed.  
  
"I sure hope so. It must be awful for her, to be on a filthy ship with even filthier pirates."  
  
Felicity closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of what the pirates might be doing to her sister.  
  
"Don't worry. Elizabeth will be fine," comforted Will.  
  
They walked a little farther until they spotted the governor, commodore, and other military officers pouring over a map. Felicity ran up to them, with Will right on her heels.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth? Do you know anything yet? What are you doing to find her?" questioned Felicity.  
  
"We are doing everything we can to find her-" replied Governor Swann.  
  
"And what is that, looking at a map?!" interrupted Felicity angrily, "That is not going to rescue her!"  
  
"Have you talked to that Jack Sparrow? He might know of that ship that took Elizabeth," suggested Will.  
  
"He did say something about 'The Black Pearl,'" replied one of the officers.  
  
"Well, ask him where it is! He could lead us to it!" cried Felicity.  
  
"The pirates that raided the city left Sparrow in jail, therefore they are not his allies," responded Norrington.  
  
"But he could still know where it's going; he's a pirate! We could ask him anyway! It can't hurt to try; what if he does know?" Felicity exclaimed.  
  
"Felicity, stay out of this. My men and I are assessing the situation and are handling this efficiently. It is not your job to rescue your sister, so don't worry about her. Now, I want you to head back to the manor and supervise the cleaning. Make sure those good for nothing servants don't filch any valuables that were not already stolen," scoffed Governor Swann.  
  
"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY! HOW CAN I NOT WORRY ABOUT ELIZABETH! SHE'S MY DAMN SISTER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! SHE COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! AND YOU HAVE BARELY MADE AN EFFORT TO SAVE HER! SOME FATHER YOU ARE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I AM GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" raged Felicity.  
  
And with that, her father smacked her across the cheek. As Felicity touched her rosy cheek, her father spoke again.  
  
"Felicity Swann, I am your father and will NOT tolerate this behavior. Get out of my sight; you've humiliated yourself enough."  
  
"Don't treat her like that!" Will said as he stepped towards the governor.  
  
"I advise you stay out of this, Mr. Turner. It may cost you your job, and God knows you need it," remarked the governor, eyeing Will's apparel in disgust.  
  
"How dare you say that about Will. He is a better man than you will EVER be," retorted Felicity. She turned to Will and grabbed his arm. "Come on Will, let's go."  
  
Whatcha think? Don't forget to R&R! Is Felicity coming off as too mary-sue- ish? Are these chapters too short? Let me know. More adventure to come in the next chapter. 


	3. To the Rescue

Hey again. Reviews motivate me to write! So tell ur friends to read this story and review! Lol. So anyways, don't worry cuz Felicity and Will will fall in love. I'll make the chapter longer, too. Enjoy! P.S: I took a few lines directly from the movie, but the rest I changed around a bit. Just a lil F.Y.I.  
  
"And where exactly are we going?" Will asked.  
  
"To find my sister," replied Felicity.  
  
Felicity led the way to the jail. She pushed open the door and walked down the stairs, nearly tripping on her dress.  
  
"I hate dresses," Felicity muttered. They made there way towards Jack's cell.  
  
"You, Sparrow," said Will.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," corrected Jack.  
  
"Do you know of the ship the Black Pearl? Where does it make berth?" Will asked.  
  
"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, "Clearly you've never head the stories. Captain Barbossa and his crew sail from Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."  
  
"But you have to take us there! They kidnapped my sister!" pleaded Felicity.  
  
"Why would I help you? I see no benefit for me," Jack replied.  
  
"Bloody pirates," Felicity mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I can get you out of this cell- without the keys. I helped build these; I know how to break open the door," Will said.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"Will Turner...That's short for William, then, I suspect. Name from your father?  
  
"Yes," Will answered with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Hmm. I've changed me mind. If you bust me out of this cell, I will lead you and- what's your name?"  
  
"Felicity Swann."  
  
"I will lead you and Felicity to the Black Pearl so you can rescue your sister," Jack responded, "Do we have a deal?  
  
"Yes, agreed," they responded.  
  
Will pries open the door, and they hurry out of the jail, unnoticed. Before they could get any farther, Felicity stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to survive this 'grand adventure' wearing a dress?"  
  
"If you would prefer to wear nothing at all, I wouldn't mind," Jack said.  
  
Will glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs, while he received a scowl from Felicity.  
  
"Felicity, you can borrow something of mine, if you like," Will said.  
  
"Alright, so long as it's not one of your dresses," teased Felicity.  
  
"Right," Will laughed. They turned in the opposite direction toward the blacksmith's shop. Once they arrived, Will brought out a shirt and a pair of breeches for Felicity. She went into another small room to change. After a long struggle undoing the ties and buttons on her dress, she finally came out; her hair tied back with a strip of fabric from her under-dress. She gladly tossed her dress into the blazing fire. She watched it burn black with satisfaction.  
  
"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Will asker her, bewildered.  
  
"Yes I did. Let's go," Felicity said triumphantly.  
  
The trio sneakily made their way to the beach, under the canoe, and onto the Dauntless. (A/N: you know that whole spiel.)  
  
"Nobody move! We're taking over the ship!" Jack shouted. The crew laughed, as if this was an impossible feat.  
  
"Who? You and Turner? And Felicity? Wait until the Governor hears about this! This is ridiculous! You won't be able to crew this ship-" Gillette was interrupted by a pistol being pointed at his head.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Gillette and his men fled to the lifeboats, yelling to the Commodore for help. The Interceptor sped through the sea, catching up to the Dauntless. When they board, Jack, Felicity, and Will swing onto the deck of the Interceptor.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore, for starting us off! I wonder what Elizabeth will think of you now, not doing anything to aid in her rescue! I bet she'll think you'll make a lovely husband!" Felicity yelled back to the Dauntless, for she knew of the Commodore's love for her sister. She could tell Norrington was livid, but she didn't care. After all, she, Jack, and Will were the ones who would receive all of the praise and recognition for saving Elizabeth. Not that it was about the praise.  
  
'This is my chance to impress Will. He's such a kind man,' she thought.  
  
"Jack, how long will it take to get to that island?" she asked.  
  
"Firs' off, we gotta get ourselves a crew in Tortuga, cuz three people can't man a ship alone. Then we can go after the Black Pearl," Jack said, getting drunker by the minute.  
  
"But that will take too long! Elizabeth would be dead by the time we got there!" she said as she sat down with her face in her hands, "I don't know if I could live with that."  
  
"We won't let that happen to her. You're only thinking of the worst case scenario," Will said.  
  
"No, the worst case scenario would be if you died too. Then I would have to kill myself, because my life would be hell," Felicity replied.  
  
"I hate to disrupt all of this jovial conversation about death, but someone needs to steer me ship," Jack interrupted. He left Will and Felicity sitting on the deck, talking.  
  
"Jack is quite a character," said Will.  
  
"You're tellin' me," Felicity chortled.  
  
Later...  
  
Jack is still steering, Will is sharpening his sword, and Felicity is watching, twiddling her thumbs. (A/N: Don't worry; she'll kick some booty later.) "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said. "Really, now?" Jack responded, only half paying attention. Will continued, "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Felicity and Will turned to look at Jack.  
  
"Yes, I did know him, but as William Turner. The rest jus' called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"The rest?" asked Felicity.  
  
"Pirates," Jack answered. Felicity drew a sharp breath and Will stared at him in horror.  
  
"My father was not a pirate!" exclaimed Will.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag," responded Jack.  
  
"That's a lie! He was a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!" cried Will, pulling out his sword. Felicity gasped; Jack sighed.  
  
"Put it away son. It's not worth you losing again."  
  
"I didn't lose to you. You cheated; in a fair fight I would have killed you!" Will spat.  
  
"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said, as he swung Will out over the ocean with the boom.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing!" shrieked Felicity.  
  
"Just a minute, luv," Jack replied. He turned to face Will.  
  
"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack swung the sail back over the ship and Will dropped to the deck. Jack offered him his sword.  
  
"Tortuga?" Will asked as he took the sword.  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
Jack, Will, and Felicity walk off the dock onto the island of Tortuga as the sun is setting. Drunken pirates and prostitutes galore line the dim and dirty streets.  
  
"If every town were like Tortuga, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said as he breathed in the horrible stench of rum, smiling.  
  
"Scarlett!" Jack called. She slapped him.  
  
"Not sure I deserved that." Giselle approaches Jack.  
  
"'ho was she?!" she demanded.  
  
"Wha?" She smacked him.  
  
"I may have deserved that."  
  
"Oh, no man would ever feel unwanted in Tortuga!" mocked Felicity, "no man except for Jack Sparrow." She and Will chuckled, but Jack was offended.  
  
"It's Captain, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Felicity said, as she took Will's hand and followed Jack.  
  
Hope you liked Chapter 3! Do you have any ideas for the title? It's so boring. Anyways, it took me longer cuz the chapter is longer. (duh). So you better review for all of my hard work! And tell me any thing that is wrong with the story, or suggestions and what not. Thanks! 


	4. Tortuga

Thanks for the review! I've been having some serious paragraph-structure- mental-blankness going on. I know I have to enter when someone starts talking, but...I haven't written stories like this in forever! So bear with me and I'll try to get it right one of these days. Oh! And I also found at that the 'sail-thingy' is called a 'boom.' Maybe I should change that. And the correct word is 'breeches.' I'm so dumb sometimes. Anyways, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
In this chapter: true feelings come out!  
  
***  
  
Will didn't know what to do when Felicity took his hand and clasped it in her own as they followed Jack in Tortuga. Sure, he didn't mind, but what did it mean? Women, especially Felicity, are so hard to read. He looked at her, but she only smiled, saying nothing and everything at the same time. He loved her smile-it made him feel safe inside, even when they were walking through a dark, unknown town with thieves and prostitutes were lurking in the shadows.  
  
'What am I thinking!? She's the governor's daughter, and I am a humble blacksmith. How could she ever love me? ...But Felicity's different. She wouldn't care. Would she?' Will's conscience argued with itself. 'I can't create any more problems for her; she has enough difficulties with her father as it is. I just have to....end these feelings for her, as much as I hate to do so...'  
  
Felicity loved holding Will's hand. It was soft and warm, but rough and leathery at the same time. After all, he was a blacksmith.  
  
'A blacksmith - now there's a man who isn't afraid to get dirty. Hard- working, strong, committed, caring, in other words, Will...' thought Felicity. She caught herself thinking of Will a lot lately. Felicity was never one to hide her feelings; she was rather outspoken. She knew she would have to tell Will how she felt, but now was not the time.  
  
Jack led them into a dark and musty tavern. Felicity had been so out of it from lack of sleep, she didn't even notice the other man that had been walking with them. Jack and that other pirate sat down at a table, talking in low voices, constantly glancing at Felicity and Will.  
  
"Why do they keep looking at us?" Felicity asked Will.  
  
"He's up to something, I know it."  
  
"Well it just better not involve us," said Felicity as she yawned, "And if I don't get to sleep soon, I am going to collapse."  
  
Suddenly Jack and Mystery Pirate slammed their mugs on the table and stood up. Jack left for a moment but came back with two large keys.  
  
"This is fer yer room upstairs. Felicity, you can stay with Will. Me 'n ol' Gibbs here will bunk up for the night. Tomorrow morning be at the dock at 6 o'clock sharp. If yer (A/N: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW JENNI! She made a huge deal of the 'ur' instead of 'yer.' ALRIGHT I FIXED IT! On with the story.) not there, we'll leave wiffout you." Gibbs grunted and elbowed Jack in the back.  
  
"Er, uh, Jus' be there."  
  
Jack leaned towards Felicity and whispered to her, "If yer getting' lonely, jus' come on down ter me room, an' I'll show you a good time." Felicity responded to Jack's crude remark with a slap.  
  
"I will not be your prostitute. It's not my fault you couldn't steal enough to afford more than two rooms," replied Felicity haughtily.  
  
She and Will pushed their way past Jack and Gibbs, and went up to their room. She collapsed on the closest bed as Will looked out the window. Felicity then sat up and looked around the musty room.  
  
"Isn't this ever so lovely," she said sarcastically, staring at the disgusting excuse of a room she was in.  
  
"I bet this is considered extravagant to pirates," Will said.  
  
'Dirty, grimy, moldy, cramped – just how I imagined it. At least there are two beds. That would have been awkward otherwise,' Felicity thought. Then it hit her. 'I'm alone with Will. Now's my chance...' She suddenly wasn't so tired anymore.  
  
"What? Oh, right," she replied in a daze.  
  
'I can't do this now. It's harder than I thought! I can't just tell someone out of the blue that I love him...The timing has to be right. But I have to tell him soon. It's not fair to Will if I don't...Come on Felicity, be strong,' she told herself, a million feelings racing through her mind.  
  
"Felicity, are you alright? Maybe you should sleep now," said Will, concerned.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm ok," she replied as she got up and stood next to Will.  
  
'...Just in love...' Felicity added to herself.  
  
They stared in silence at the starlit sky and listened to the waves crashing onto the shore. Felicity turned to Will and broke the silence.  
  
"Will, I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me to rescue my sister and sticking up for me and being my friend and being there for me when I needed you and I love you."  
  
"You're welcome-w-what?" Will stammered.  
  
"I love you," Felicity repeated as she took Will's hands in her own.  
  
"When-how long? Why-" stumbled Will, perplexed.  
  
"I've always loved you, Will. I just never realized it. I loved you from the first moment I saw you," replied Felicity, who was beaming with joy.  
  
"I love you too," said Will as he smiled.  
  
He stared at her affectionately, then caressed her cheek and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. Felicity's heart was beating hysterically; her cheeks flushed and her palms began to sweat.  
  
'So this is what love feels like. What a rush,' reflected Felicity.  
  
She leaned towards Will, but he suddenly backed away. Felicity looked confused.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Felicity, no matter how strong my feelings are for you-and trust me, they are-we can't do this. Your father is the governor of Port Royal. He wouldn't let us to be together. You have a great deal of arguments with your father, and I don't want to be the reason for them now. I don't want to make the rift between you and your father any larger than it already is," Will said.  
  
"This isn't about my father! It's about us, and what we want. You want 'us,' don't you?  
  
"Yes, but 'us' can't happen."  
  
Felicity was in tears now.  
  
"Will, don't you get it? We're in love. Isn't that enough for you? Who cares about my bloody father!" cried Felicity.  
  
"Felicity, this is breaking my heart as much as it is yours. I don't think you understand, though-"  
  
"No, Will, I don't think you understand. If that is all that is stopping you, then maybe you're not the man I thought I loved," responded Felicity coldly.  
  
And with that, she turned on her heel and went to bed. Will silently followed suit and tossed and turned on the prickly mattress.  
  
'Did I do the right thing? Felicity apparently didn't think so. If she won't talk to me, then there is no way we can save Elizabeth together. I'll have to patch things up with her in the morning,' thought Will.  
  
He rolled over on his side facing Felicity and watched her as she slept.  
  
"I love you," Will whispered, but all he could hear was the soft sound of Felicity's breathing.  
  
***  
  
Another chapter down! A couple more to go. I'm aiming for 6. Possibly 7. It depends how far I am taking this story. R&R, you know the drill. Great big thanks to all of my reviewers! 


	5. Those darn shoesniffing pirates!

I love reviews! sings I love reviews! dances I LOVE REVIEWS! Haha they make me so happy! I think this chapter is by far the best one yet; a lot of stuff happens. Yeah, stuff. So read it or beat it! R&R!

Felicity awoke to Will's sweet voice.  
  
"Felicity...wake up. We better get down to the docks. It's almost 6," gently urged Will.  
  
She smiled, and then suddenly remembered the events of last night.  
  
"Right," she replied coldly.  
  
Will opened his mouth to say something, but thought twice about it as they headed down the stairs and into the street. Felicity walked two paces behind Will. He frequently looked back to make sure Felicity was still walking behind him. She did not feel like trying to carry on a conversation with him-it was awkward enough already.  
  
'This is so complicated. He doesn't want a relationship because of my father, but I know he cares about me-just apparently not enough. Why didn't he say anything about it this morning? Maybe he thinks I'm mad at him. And I am...at least, I thought I was. It's so hard to be mad at Will, even though he is being so...stupid!'  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she realized she was walking slower and she couldn't see Will anymore. Before she could catch up, a strong, burly arm reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Yer pretty. Mo like pretty girls," he grunted as he dragged her into a ramshackle building.  
  
Felicity yelled to Will for help, kicked and hit him with all of her strength, but did not succeed in escaping his powerful grasp. She gave up as he opened the door to his room and through her on the bed. She tried to get off, but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down. Tears filled Felicity's eyes as Mo forced his lips down upon hers. She gasped for air as he moved to take off her pants.  
  
'No! I am not going to let this happen to me!' Felicity thought.  
  
She jabbed him in the eyes with her free hand and clawed at his face. He scrambled away from her, shielding his face. Right before he made a move for her, she quickly got off the bed and kicked him in the nuts. Felicity's shoe came flying off. Being the psycho-drunk-idiot pirate that he is, he took her shoe and sniffed it. (A/N: Haha Shelly! Thanks for that one!) Felicity seized this moment of distraction and fled to the door. Locked.  
  
'Damnit,' she thought.  
  
She quickly glanced around the room. Mo was headed towards her, and he was angry. She dodged him and sped to the window. She shattered it with one quick jab of her elbow and looked back towards Mo. He was sniffing her shoe again.  
  
'He is extremely unusual, but that isn't my biggest concern at this point.'  
  
Felicity looked down at the tattered awning that hung a few feet below her. She took a big breath and lowered herself out of the window, but lost her balance and rolled off the edge, landing in a large pile of horse manure. The tears that were in her eyes now spilled down her cheeks.  
  
'Great! My sister was kidnapped and is possibly dead, the man I love says we can't be together-even though he loves me too-I was almost raped, I jumped out of a bloody window, and am now sitting in a pile of horse shit with a broken wrist and one shoe. How can things possibly get any worse?' thought Felicity as a steady flow of tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and I'm lost," Felicity added quietly. 'But I'm not going to get anywhere by just sitting here. I better find the Interceptor,' Felicity thought. A sudden wave of panic rushed through her. 'What if they left without me?! It's only been about 25 minutes...they wouldn't....would they? Will wouldn't! He couldn't leave me!'  
  
She slowly stood up and looked around. She began hobbling toward the sounds of the ocean, searching for the ship. She sighed with relief when she saw the Interceptor's tall white sails flapping in the breeze up ahead.  
  
"Oh, thank go-"  
  
Felicity shrieked when she felt someone behind her grab her arm. She turned and punched him in the face. He let out a cry and covered his eye. (A/N: Hahaha that rhymes! I don't know why that is so funny either!)  
  
"Will?! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" cried Felicity, her hands over her mouth in shock.  
  
Will winced as Felicity removed his hand and looked at his eye.  
  
"I was expecting a warmer welcome than that, Felicity," Will said sarcastically, eyeing her muddy and disheveled apparel. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No...not really. I just jumped out of a window, rolled off of that awning and into a pile of horse manure. I think I only broke my wrist."  
  
"What?! I lose track of you for one minute and this is what happened? Why did you jump out of that window?" asked a skeptical and bewildered Will as he took her hands in his own. "I was trying to escape from Mo," Felicity answered as she closed her eyes and shuddered at his name.  
  
"Mo? Who is he? A pirate?....that wanted to....?" questioned Will as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Felicity nodded.  
  
"Oh, goodness. Are you alright, then?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now."  
  
"We better get back to the ship, then. We mustn't waste any more time," Will said as he held her waist as she limped to the Interceptor.  
  
On the docks....  
  
"Glad you could finally make it," Jack said to Felicity and Will, proudly presenting the pirates standing behind him. "These here men, and uh, woman, are benevolently providing their service aboard the Interceptor to aid in the rescue of Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Thank you," said Felicity quietly. She surveyed the grubby buccaneers as they itched their armpits and gazed stupidly into the blue sky, waiting for further instructions. She suddenly gasped and stepped back, frozen in fear.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked, furrowing his brow with worry.  
  
"Mo," Felicity breathed, becoming nauseated. "And he's still holding my shoe."  
  
"So! If you are satisfied with these fine men and woman we shall prepare to make way," asked Jack.  
  
"Jack? Can I speak with you for a moment? Privately?" Will asked.  
  
"Sure thing, mate. What is it?" Jack questioned as he and Will stepped off to the side, out of earshot of the rest of crew.  
  
After a few short minutes of conversing, Jack approached Mo.  
  
"Mate, we will no longer need your assistance on this expedition, so go back to the tavern an' have a drink or two. I shall have ye know that if I ever require the service of a fine pirate such as yourself, I will call on you immediately."  
  
Mo wrinkled his brow in deep thought, but Jack's words did not seem to be processing in his walnut-sized brain. Jack spoke again, giving him a slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Means you can leave."  
  
Mo simply grunted and staggered away down the dock. Felicity sighed with relief as Will led her onto the Interceptor and below decks. The crew was busy manning the sails and anchors and such which left Felicity and Will to talk in private.  
  
"We need to talk. About last night," Felicity said.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Will pulled out a chair for Felicity and she sat down.  
  
'Such a gentleman,' she thought, as Will sat across from her.  
  
"You go first," Felicity said.  
  
Will leaned back and contemplated what he was about to say. He let out a deep breath and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I love you. I always have, and I always will. Last night I didn't know what came over me. I made up the excuse that your father was the reason I didn't want a relationship. The truth is...I was scared. Felicity, I am so in love with you it scares me. I'm scared that I'll lose you, I'm scared that you won't love me back, and I'm scared because I don't know what this feeling entails. Last night, I did a lot of thinking, and came to the conclusion that I am ready for a relationship. That is, if you'll have me."  
  
"Will, you broke my heart last night. I'm not entirely sure if I am over that yet."  
  
"I'll be waiting," replied Will warmly.  
  
Will stood up to leave, but Felicity stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He turned to face her. She stepped toward him, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm ready now," said Felicity, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
Will smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Felicity clasped her hands around his neck. They shared a passionate kiss, one which was long overdue.

A/N: Well, there you have it. They're finally together! Don't forget to R&R!


	6. An Author's Note! Sorry!

Just a teeny author's note: my kind friend Jenni pointed out that I made a mistake in chapter 5. "Through" should have been "threw." Oops! (duh). As in: "Felicity yelled to Will for help, kicked and hit him with all of her strength, but did not succeed in escaping his powerful grasp. She gave up as he opened the door to his room and through her on the bed."  
  
I don't know if anyone even noticed that, I sure didn't, but it was bugging me. I didn't want you to think I had bad English! So now that that's cleared up, chapter 6 is slowly but surely coming along. I have the author's note done at the beginning, and a paragraph. Whoo hoo! I've been busy with exams and what not, but now that school is done I will update faster. Yay!  
  
Hott4Orlando 


End file.
